


Wish

by taigawara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taigawara/pseuds/taigawara
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	Wish

Bokuto hurriedly found his way to his seat after flipping the light switch off, only arriving after one furniture collision instead of two (new record!). He scooted close enough to where leaning over applied pressure to his chest, but he did so in a purposeful dramatic effect. With a slow, steady hand, he reached up to place a single candle in the middle of the cake in front of him. With a proud smile on his face, he looked up in glee.

“Alright, it’s ready. Can you light it now?”

Without hesitation, a lighter was brought up to start the flame. It gave off a small, warm light.

“It’s not even your birthday,” Akaashi said, sitting straight as he returned the smile from across the table. However, Bokuto had already closed his eyes. He thought he should do the same. A few seconds passed before someone finally spoke up.

“Have you made your wish?”

Akaashi opened his eyes in surprise but quickly closed them upon seeing the other still had his shut. He was supposed to make a wish? What would he wish for? He hadn’t prepared or thought about this in advance. There were many choices, many things he wanted, many things he could possibly wish for-

“Yes.”

Another moment of silence before the light went out.

“Kinda mean of you to say I’m turning one year old,” Bokuto pouted, glancing at the candle whose wax hadn’t had enough time to melt down. Indeed, it was in the shape of the number one. “Besides, it doesn’t need to be my birthday! Today is just as important, don’t you think?”

Before he had time to get up, Akaashi had already turned on the light. It was their anniversary night, celebrating their first year of being together. He knew this. It was his money he spent on the cake, and his place they decided to stay at. He had already known what everything was for - the balloon tied to his doorknob, the gift bag placed on his counter, the cake that they had picked out earlier that day together. All of this was obvious.

Bokuto, waiting on a plate from his standing boyfriend, was a little too impatient and had scooped a small amount of frosting with his finger to taste it. The satisfaction on his face, the stars in his eyes when he exclaimed how good it was made Akaashi’s heart flutter. Just like it normally did whenever Bokuto smiled.

Stepping towards the cabinet, Akaashi was able to hide a creeping blush. “Of course it is!” Maybe even more so to him. Today only marked the first of their many anniversaries to come - at least, that’s what he had wished for. To be with him forever. Turning on his heel with two saucers in hand, he knew he had to keep that beaming face next to him for as long as he could.

Without his knowledge, Bokuto had wished the same thing.


End file.
